Field of Invention
The present invention provides a fall protection and buffering device that meets both the standards of ANSI Z359.14 of the United States and EN360 of European Union.
Description of Related Arts
In the circumstances that operation constructions at height to mitigate the effects of gravity and falling, such as rock climbing, mountaineering, construction, etc., there must be fall protection and buffering device for safety purpose.
However, prior inventions, such as Taiwan Pat. No. 091200907: “Improved anti-fall safety belt,” No. 101210703: “High altitude safety rope,” No. 099202772: “Safety work clothing and its buffer packets,” and No. 099104089: “Safe workwear with cushion bag,” fail in the marginal test according to the current standards of ANSI Z359.14 of the United States and EN360 of European Union. The marginal test is also called “SRL-Leading Edge (SRL-LE),” wherein the test cables of the prior inventions are cut off by the R0.13 test steel plate and fail to ensure a reliable protection.
Because of this, the present inventor has elaborately conducted the research and development and eventually come up with the present invention.